cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally Stageplay
Sally Stageplay is a boss in Inkwell Isle Three fought in Dramatic Fanatic. She was seen in the E3 2017 trailer for a couple of frames. Sally Stageplay's battle phases take the form of four scenes that make up a complete production, and the player must defeat her in all four phases to win. Intro Sally is seen wearing a bride dress before ripping it off to reveal she's wearing a turquoise dress and boots and arming with a parasol as the curtain rises up to reveal a wedding scene. Phase 1 In this first phase, Sally has four attacks that she alternates back and forth or uses one attack more often than other: *Her first known attack involves her parasol swallowing her which she later falls from above and lands on the players damaging them. Where she lands may or may not be based on where the players are. *She occasionally stops to blow the kiss as the kiss travels at the direction she is facing. The kiss can be avoided as it will fly off screen or parried to neutralize. *She will occasionally jump up in the air and strike the players by diagonally kicking at them, or she will remain in the air spinning and throw fans at the player. If the fans miss the players, they will be set on the ground as a trap for players accidentally running into them. * Her fourth attack is similar to her first attack, where she flips mid-air and shoots out a hand-held fan. After taking enough damage, she jumps into the background and drives away in a car which then starts the second phase. Phase 2 The second scene sets in front of what seems to be Sally's house. In this phase, she still lunges use her diagonal kicking attack and fan throwing attack, but she now uses a new attack replacing her other previous attacks. Her new attack involves spinning her parasol to release 4 wind-up mouse toys that will travel along the ground, on the wall and the ceiling. Once they reach the top, they will drop down on the players when they are underneath them. While on the background, two babies (presumably to be Sally's children) will damage the players by throwing a milk bottle down on the players through 8 windows including the arch above the door. After taking enough hit, her dress now changes into an angel and she is being carried away, making it looks like she dies after fighting. Phase 3 In this next scene sets in the sky, players now face her goddess form, which made out of cardboard and controlled by the people above. She now has three brand new attacks that differ to her previous. Before the battle begins, there will be a cardboard cutout at the upper left corner showing which kind of attacks is being executed: *A cardboard meteor carried down from above which players can destroy to reveal a pink star. The pink star can be later used to jump over the big wave. *A cardboard tidal wave being carried by a person that follows after the meteor attack. To avoid this big wave, players need to parry the pink star, left over from the meteor attack, that they can jump over it. *Cardboard lightning bolts that carried down on where the players standing before pulling back up. A maximum of 3 to 4 lightning bolts can be present at the same time. Once players deal enough hits, the goddess form is defeated and the final phase can begin. Final Phase In this last scene as it is now messed up, the real Sally is now receiving the ovation from the crowd as she is being carried from left to right and back. She does not have any known attack, but rather her parasol slowly falls down from above spinning on its tip and chases the players relentlessly all while they have to shoot Sally above them. Not only the parasol chases the players down to damage them, but the crowd will also damage them by throwing roses onto the stage. These roses will fall on a random spot where players might accidentally run into them, though some of them will be colored pink and can be destroyed by parrying. After taking few more hits, Sally is down for good. In simple difficulty, Sally will be defeated in her goddess form before the ovation can happen, so this phase is unplayable in that difficulty. Trivia *The crowd is shown clapping whenever a phase is completed, one person in the crowd is even shaking a cane around. *Sally, along with Captain Brineybeard and Hilda Berg are the only human bosses in this game. **Dr. Kahl's Robot does not count, as the robot and Dr. Kahl are different entities, even though in one phase Dr. Kahl controls the robot. *In Phase 1, there is a man playing the role of Sally's husband (who happens to have a real relationship with Sally as seen in the good ending) dancing around in the background. When Sally takes damage, he pulls his hat to his head. When Cuphead takes damage, he jumps up. He is also seen in the second phase hiding behind the bush. When second phase is completed, he starts crying. *Phase 3 is a possible reference to Kefka Palazzo, the final boss of Final Fantasy VI. This is supported by her attacks in this stage probably being themed after spells from Final Fantasy. *Sally Stageplay is the only "normal" boss to not have transformations. Her third phase is only a cardboard version of her (which is done in cutout animation) and the attacks are made by the other actors. The big waves are carried by the same man from two other phases. *This is the first/second time Studio MDHR includes its name. *Her death line is a reference to the idiom "Break a leg" which means to do well. She takes it literally after saying "nah", and saying to break both legs. *Every time the curtain falls, there is "ASBESTOS SAFETY CURTAIN" written on it. This references to the mineral Asbestos formerly used to make safety curtain before it's widely known to cause lung cancer, mesothelioma and asbestosis. *Her intro before the fight could be a possible reference to Urien's intro in the Street Fighter 3 games. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Inkwell Isle 3